


Last Time

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [27]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 27 - "Please stay with me"





	Last Time

"Please stay with me," you plead.

Suddenly all the betrayal you felt after finding out Ephemer had wiped your memory doesn't matter anymore.

Lauriam's feud with Brain over his sister's death had escalated into a second Keyblade War, and you wish it hadn't.

You wish you weren't aware of the fact this might be the last time you ever see Ephemer.

You were the only person to have been in the first war and survive, and you probably won't survive a second time.

You just want to stop time to spent it with Ephemer.

Because you love him. Even now.


End file.
